


Gift of the Goddess

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Takes place near the end of Season 3, all shows prior are likelyto be referred to.Summary: Gifts from a mysterious Goddess and a series of misadventuresleads Daniel to ponder the meaning of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Gift of the Goddess  


Part One: 

In the dim light, and even without his glasses he could see her perfectly. Full, red lips glistened as she spoke gently to him. Her eyes glittered. Her cheeks flushed. Dark tresses in loose curls fell about her shoulders of ivory, draped in soft cream-colored silk. She simply wanted to give him a gift, and there would be nothing asked in return. In reassuring tones, she told him to use the gift wisely, for the effects remained forever, unless he were to return to her for more, and then, only then, there would be a price. 

It wasn't fear that made him keep his distance. It was distrust - of her and what she wanted, and of himself and what he needed. She was smiling again, holding her arms out to him. He had to hold her. He wanted to ask why he had been picked to receive a goddess' gift, where she had come from. But the questions fell away into the churning mix of emotion within him, and he took a tentative step toward her. 

She encouraged him to continue. Power emanating from her being. "Daniel! You will have the power to influence what others think and feel. Come! Hesitate no longer. Embrace me, and accept." 

He felt her arms curl strongly about him, smelled the spicy fragrance of her perfumed skin. All reason departed as he yielded to her warm, wet, desirous kiss. He flushed with an intense heat and felt his body soak in the power. Shifting from pleasure to sudden pain, neither sensation had time to fully register. It took every bit of his willpower to remain conscious and when at last that was spent, he fell to the floor. 

A rough shake snapped him to wakefulness. Jack was up and dressed, "Time to get up sleeping beauty." 

"Aw Jack, how's about if we all roll over and just sleep in?" Daniel pleaded, expecting a tug on his shoulder and the usual string of morning commands. 

Instead, Jack responded with a sleepy yawn, "OK, sounds good to me," and he lay down on his cot, and began to snore. 

On unsteady feet, Daniel made his way outside the tent, vaguely aware of a spicy taste in his mouth. A large shadow loomed before him, "Daniel Jackson, you do not appear to be well." 

"I'm fine Teal'c," Daniel snapped in barely controlled annoyance. His head hurt, something very weird had just happened with Jack, and he certainly didn't need Teal'c in "mother hen" mode this morning. 

"You do not look fine." 

"Look, Teal'c, why don't you, knock yourself out exploring! Get lost even. Just, leave me be. OK?" Daniel mumbled half to himself, hoping Teal'c would get the hint and make himself scarce. The Jaffa turned abruptly and strode out of camp. Daniel looked after him in surprise, wanting to call out that he'd forgotten his staff weapon and most of his gear, but Teal'c was already half way to the distant ridge. 

He spotted Sam as she sat stoking the fire. Some coffee seemed a wonderful idea about now. " Sam! How's everything?" 

"Fine!" she answered. 

"Ummm... did you happen to notice anything... odd last night?" 

"Odd? Did you?" 

"Stop! Stop asking me what I saw will you?" Daniel snapped. 

"Yes," Sam flatly responded. 

Daniel studied her face suddenly devoid of emotion. She seemed drugged. He began to get nervous. Something was very wrong. "What the hell is going on? Wait, don't answer that question. In fact, don't move. Stay right where you are. I'll be right back." 

Daniel entered the tent and moved to Jack's side, "You alright? It really is time to get up." 

Jack sat up fully awake as if commanded to do so. Daniel tried to recount his dream as well as the morning's odd events, and get some feedback from the Colonel. 

"So, you're sure? You are positive it was all a dream?" 

"Yup." 

"Everything?" 

Whatever you say Daniel!" 

"See? There you go again! How am I supposed to figure out what's really real, if you keep agreeing with me?" 

"What do YOU think?" 

"I think... it couldn't possibly be real." 

"There ya go." Jack finished with a flat tone of voice. 

Daniel desperately needed Jack's gut feeling about what was going on, instead he found himself talking and Jack nodding in agreement. In final exasperation, Daniel shouted, "Jack! You are NO HELP WHATSOEVER!" 

As Jack repeated the phrase "no help whatsoever," mantra-like, a loud, painful scream suddenly erupted. 

Daniel raced outside to find Sam standing motionless, just as he'd ordered. While a fierce wolf-like creature had begun to attack, claws gouging a swath across her chest. Panic and pain filled her eyes as she looked to Daniel for rescue, but she made no move for her gun. "JACK! GET OUT HERE!" Daniel bellowed and grabbed a stick swinging it clublike to divert the animal's attention. The animal was not to be deterred and Daniel froze as it lunged for Sam's unprotected neck. Jack's voice continued in a monotone, "no help..." 

Time slowed, as the goddess returned. She smiled with satisfaction as Daniel began to plead for his friend's life and for the power to reverse what he had done. 

"The price?" she demanded. 

He had no choice. Sam was a breath away from dying, Teal'c lost, and Jack would be better off dead. "Yes. Anything." 

"Yes!" the woman cried out with excitement. "You have surrendered your free will to me." As these words left her lips, Sam grabbed for her sidearm and eliminated the wolf, collapsing as she did so. Jack emerged from the tent, confused but showing signs of returning confidence. Daniel knew it would only be a matter of time before Teal'c was located. 

He turned to his goddess as the manacles of a slave were applied to his wrists, ankles and neck. The last thing he remembered was the odor of sweet spice, and then he left his life behind forever. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Part Two: 

She felt him walking beside her, a slight step behind and to her right side. 'Good,' she thought 'he feels his place, and this is good.' She sensed him stumbling repeatedly, righting himself as he tried to become accustomed to the chains. He remained silent, but she knew enough not to take this silence as mute acceptance. His reputation preceded him. His intelligence legendary for having discovered how to open the Tau'ri Chappa'ai. Defiance in the face of Ra's minions, blatant disrespect of Apophis, and self-proclaimed equality with Heru'ur all added to her respect of the human. And her sister-goddess, Hathor, could manage him only by use of her mind control drugs. True, she herself had tricked him, but in the end, the decision to come to her had been his alone, and he had agreed to "anything!" The thought still thrilled her, as did remembering the sweetness of his lips. 

They reached the doorway to her personal chambers. The other servants stopped as she proceeded through. Each bowed low in respect to her. Daniel continued to walk with her through the entranceway, when a rough tug to his neck chain yanked him to a stop. She watched with lighthearted amusement, the interplay between her most trusted first prime and this new slave. 

"You will NEVER enter the Goddess' chambers, unless you first beg her permission and it is granted! For this arrogance, you will be punished!" an angry voice disciplined. 

Daniel stood his ground, returning a challenging glare, saying without words, 'Just go ahead and try!' 

She spoke with a soothing, calm voice, "Stay your whip, Remil. He has my permission even without the asking. He is allowed to enter." 

Remil's obedience was immediate, bowing he begged, "I ask forgiveness to have spoken in your place. May I please be allowed to enter, should my Goddess require the protection of her most humble servant?" 

She laughed freely, tossing dark curls about her face. These lesser ones were so amusing. The idea that she would need his protection, indeed! Still... she should not underestimate Daniel. Others had done so, and it had proven their downfall. She permitted Remil to enter with a nod of her head. 

He stepped proudly inside, keeping Daniel on a tight lead. She continued to be fascinated by the resistance in the Tau'ri's eyes, and his rigid stance. This was not a man who would tolerate being led about like a dog. Little did he know that when her work was complete, he would gladly do anything she asked, and he would come to feel unclothed without his collar. 

Her heart felt moved to pity for him as he looked nervously about. She reached out instinctively to soothe the soft skin already rubbed raw by the manacles. He flinched and looked away. "You are confused and tired," she spoke to him. "I command that you sit here and rest." She motioned to a large chair. 

Daniel remained standing stock-still. Remil's hand tightened about his whip, "The Goddess speaks and you will obey, NOW!" 

"Remil!" She needed only to speak his name and he fell on one knee. "We will leave him now, standing, if that is what he wishes. You will not threaten him again. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I understand." 

With that, the two left the room. The door slammed shut, and was firmly bolted. Silence remained, with only the occasional clink of metal on metal. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The Gate opened to allow a very weary SG-1 team passage home. Teal'c and Jack gently lowered Sam onto a gurney. Jack had radioed ahead to be certain a med team would be ready to treat the Major's wounds. 

General Hammond asked the obvious question, "Where is Doctor Jackson?" 

O'Neill responded, worry and fatigue evident in his voice, "We don't have a clue, General, sir. There was this series of strange events, then he was gone. Major Carter came under attack, and Daniel was - just - gone." 

"Gone? Colonel?" 

"He told me something about a vision he'd had the night before. It sounded like a dream. I don't know what to make of it, sir. He's missing, and we have no way of knowing if he's still on that planet, gone through the Gate or if he was taken by ship," Jack continued. 

The General reacted with great concern, "Taken? Do you think Doctor Jackson has been abducted?" 

"I don't know, General, and it kills me to say it, but I don't know of any way of finding out either." Jack ended the discussion as he made his way to the infirmary to check on Carter. There had to be a clue somewhere in what Daniel was trying to tell him. He needed time to think. He only hoped Daniel could afford him that time. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chains. 

He hated them and all they signified. He thought of how he'd only worn them briefly on Shyla's world - well - and there was the night he spent chained to a post waiting for the Unas at sunrise. 

It was no use. He couldn't free his hands from these manacles. 

Slavery. 

The word was very familiar to him. He'd spent the better part of a year convincing the Abydonians that they were meant to be a free people, and that they could thrive on their own. That no person should ever be forced to subjugate themselves to another. The Goa'uld threw the term about casually. Slave. Until now, he'd pretty much disregarded it. He was no slave. To be brought somewhere as a prisoner, a captive unable to make any choices, was one thing. This lady had another thing coming if she thought he'd so easily surrender his free will! 

The metal was heavy. The neck collar was biting into his shoulder muscles. She'd ordered him to sit. Damned if he'd do that! Give in to her? Not damned likely! He began to pace. The room was large, but had no windows, and there was only the one door. 

How the hell did he get himself into this situation? It had felt like a dream, but turned out to be far from it. That spicy odor, nishta or some variation perhaps? She didn't seem to be using it now. No need. She had him right where she wanted him. But he'd be damned if he'd sit down. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

She watched him through the observation globe. He'd been standing there, defiantly, for hours. The challenge of training this one would be most pleasurable! A slow, determined approach would work best, and then she would have the honor of achieving what no others had been able to in four long years. Take a proud leader of the Tau'ri and turn him into a willing, devoted slave without mind control drugs. She would allow him to make the choices, only she would make certain each choice led him in the desired direction. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

  

Part Three 

He awoke. His watch told him five hours had passed and apparently exhaustion had gotten the better of him. He shifted, or tried to, albeit too quickly. "OW! What the...?" The chains had tangled as he lay upon the floor, and now pulled tightly around him, cutting off circulation. He moved more slowly, disentangling himself. He heard the door behind him open, and soft footsteps enter. 

"It is good to see you chose to obey my command to rest," she taunted him. 

"I was NOT obeying. I was physically unable to stand up any longer," he answered. 

She readily dismissed his rationalization. "I care not whether you 'decided' to comply or if your body proved too weak to resist. It makes no difference. The end result is the same. You came around to my way of thinking." 

He looked at her now. Her eyes were sparkling again. She enjoyed his predicament, he was certain of it. Part of him wanted to debate 'weakness', 'willingness' and the fact that she was comparing apples and oranges - but suddenly he became aware of a strong bodily need. He shifted uncomfortably and half crossed his legs, looking about the room for any sign of facilities. 

"What is it?" she asked him. "Do you require something? You will find that much will be given you, if you but ask." 

Daniel hesitated, clearing his throat, "I need... to... ahhh... relieve myself." A faint blush crept into his cheeks. He thought for a moment how Jack would probably just ask - 'where the hell's the bathroom?' then just as quickly he began to wonder where the heck Jack was. 

Her answer was not what he wanted to hear. "You do not think as a slave thinks, do you Daniel? A slave does nothing in private. Privacy is for master only. If your bodily functions require attending to, you have my permission to proceed." She picked up a clay bowl from the table, and handed it to him. 

Daniel's eyes widened as he accepted the bowl, but there was no time to debate the issue. It was this or he was going to wet his pants. He turned to undo the zipper. She adjusted her position so as to keep him fully in view. He managed to expose as little of himself as possible while maintaining a steady stream into the bowl, all the while contending with the chains. 

A terse command from her, and a guard entered, bowed and took away the bowl, pausing briefly to give Daniel an 'about time you behaved' look. 

"OK," Daniel faced her. "That was... unnecessary." 

"It was very necessary. You must accept what you have chosen. Your word. You promised me, 'anything'." She spoke with a condescending air. 

"You really expect me to keep that promise? You tricked me and put my friends in harm's way. I had no choice." Daniel made his case. 

"Your friends were coming to harm because of your own decisions. The first decision was to come to me and accept the gift..." 

Daniel interrupted, "I didn't understand. I thought it was a dream." 

She softened her voice as if speaking to a child. "Whether or not you understood matters not. The end result is that you made a choice. And you caused your friends to come near to harm. You did not use the gift wisely, as I had instructed you, by the way." 

Debating with her was getting him nowhere. Daniel tried changing his approach. "Where are my friends? Did you take them as well?" 

Her tone turned strict. "A slave does not speak unless spoken to, does not ask questions of his master unless he first begs to be able to ask a question!" 

"I am NOT..." Daniel began and stopped to stare as a young woman entered with a bundle of cream colored fabric in her arms. She held up a very sheer tunic, compared it for size to Daniel's form, placed it on the table, bowed and left. "There's NO WAY I'm going to..." Daniel started to argue. 

She spoke over him, "Your clothing displeases me. It is rough and makes you look more like a soldier than a slave. It also hides far too much from my eye, from my touch, should I desire it." 

Daniel felt a slight shiver as he pictured himself dressed in... that... "No," he flatly refused. 

"I could help you dress, or if you'd prefer, Remil could do this. I much prefer you dress yourself. That is the more dignified approach, wouldn't you agree?" 

She was baiting him again, and leaving him no choice but the one she wanted most. "No," he refused again, as sweat formed on his palms. 

"Do you wish to eat? I have a wonderful meal prepared for you. Much time has passed since you last ate. I know you must be hungry. Only when you change clothing, shall you eat. Leave none of your former life's clothing on your body." She turned and left. The door again fastened shut. 

Daniel's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. He reached for the tunic. It was gossamer-like. He could clearly see his hands through the fabric. Rolling the offending outfit into a ball, he threw it at the door and sat on the chair, absently rubbing his sore wrists. He'd be keeping his life, thank-you-very-much, and he was in no hurry to play dress up for her. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"How're ya feelin?" Jack smiled down at her. 

"Better. A bit cotton-mouthed. Those pain meds... you know," Sam softly answered. 

"Ah, yes, that I do know. Doc says you're gonna be fine, soon." Jack paused. He had a bit more than small talk to tell his second in command. "I just wanted to let you know, when that 'thing' attacked, and Daniel yelled for me to come out and help him. I don't know what happened. For a minute or two, I just sat there. It felt like I was sure I couldn't help you. I never felt like that before." Jack searched her face for some sign of comprehension. "Hey, a little, I-have-a-perfectly-rational-explanation-for-this would be nice right about now." 

"Colonel, the animal never would have reached me in the first place if I'd only moved, reacted to it, or at least drawn my gun. Anything. Instead, I just froze." 

"I can understand freezing. It happens to all of us at one time or..." 

"No, sir, with respect, I wasn't afraid. Daniel told me to stand there and not move a muscle... and that's exactly what I did!" 

None of this made any sense. Jack changed focus somewhat. "The search team is going back this morning. Teal'c and I are going with. I don't know what we expect to find. UAV didn't pick him up." 

"You'll find him, sir. I just know you'll find him, and he's going to be OK." 

An unconvinced Colonel O'Neill muttered, "Yup. Rest up Major. We need you back." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Part 4 

He was going stir crazy, and was seriously hungry. The hunger dulled his thinking and was making him weak, and this was definitly not a good thing if he hoped to escape from Goa'uld capture. Something about the place bothered him... Something about *her* really bothered him. This place was Goa'uld influenced, no doubt... but there was... something. He couldn't quite place it. 

As far as he could tell, servants had come to check on him at regular intervals. When he would ask about being let out of the room or for something to eat the answer was always the same. He'd get nothing until he was "properly" dressed. Seemed like the only option was to put on the stupid outfit and see about getting himself free. He could play 'slave-for-the-day' if that's what it would take. 

He tried to take off his jacket and t-shirt, but stopped short when he realized there'd be no way to slide them completely off. His wrists were still joined by links of chain. Same for the pants and boxers... he could get them down and off his feet, but then they'd be caught on the length of chain strung between his ankles. Then it would still be impossible to put the tunic on. Guess he'd have to ask someone to open the chains. As he announced his request at the door, he bet he knew just who would be coming to "help." 

He was right, and none too pleased about it. Just moments after he asked, the door opened and Remil entered. "You have decided to do as the Goddess commands?" Remil asked in a wary tone. 

"Yes," Daniel answered without emotion. He'd keep all discussion short and to the point. No need to get into a tangle with this guy. 

"You have shamed her by your lack of respect! If she would let me, I would beat it into you, but she will not." 

Daniel didn't comment. He only held out his wrists with an imploring look. 

The hulking man took a step toward Daniel, holding the electronic release for the cuffs, but not activating it. He was taking his time with things. "The Goddess tells me that you are intelligent. I think you are stupid. You don't even see who and what she is, for if you did... you would kiss even the ground she has walked upon!" 

"Well... I guess I've met one Goa'uld too many who managed to convince everyone around them that they were a *god*, and I'm not stupid enough to fall for it." 'Oh... no... where did *that* come from!' Daniel cringed, and began to repeat to himself... 'keep quiet... keep quiet...' 

Instead of reacting with anger, Remil began to laugh. "A Goa'uld? Oh that is *funny*! You would call her a Goa'uld? Real smart. Oh yes! The Tau'ri are SO intelligent!" He continued to chuckle as he grabbed one of Daniel's wrists, pressed the remote release, and yanked off the cuffs. Roughly he pulled the manacles off his ankles as well. Then he backed against the door, pressing it firmly shut, and smiled, an evil, soul-penetrating smile. "Strip! Give me a show, smart human that you are!" 

"I... I... don't... think..." Daniel began to stutter. 

"That's right! You *don't* think, and I don't *want* you to think! And don't talk either! Just DO!" Remil growled his order, and removed his whip from its position on his belt. 

Daniel slid the jacket off and placed it on the table. He tried to focus his thoughts on what Remil had told him. She wasn't goa'uld. Somehow he'd sensed that. But why the preoccupation with the Goa'uld... the imitation... all the things she seemed to know about them... all their technology? He took off his t-shirt and saw Remil's hand on the whip begin to twitch. He avoided looking at the man's face, but he could imagine what sort of looks he was getting. Daniel dared to speak again. "I was pretty sure she wasn't goa'uld, but you have to admit, she seems to want to act like them." 

"It's in her blood I suppose," Remil snickered again. "Move faster. Less talk! Let me help you with the pants!" Remil moved next to Daniel and tried to grab the front of his pants. Daniel attempted to swat away his hands. This contact set off the huge man, as he literally picked Daniel up and threw him against the wall. 

He was flying! That is until the wall slammed firmly into his back, knocking the wind out of him. He scooted away from the advancing man... trying to think of something... anything... Remil bent down and grabbed him by the throat. Powerful arms lifted him up against the wall, and held him suspended several inches above the floor. 

He couldn't breathe. His lungs pulled uselessly for air, as his arms and legs fought to gain freedom. He was going to pass out... and if he did... he doubted he'd ever wake up again. 

She mentioned something about Ra, and her sister-goddess, Hathor. "I killed her father," Daniel squeaked out as the strangle hold tightened about his throat, and he started to go limp. 

"Ra? You ... killed Ra?" Remil eased his hold, and looked a bit more willing to listen. "The Goddess spoke of such things, but it was hard to believe. She said her mother had proved a greater challenge to you." He let go entirely, and Daniel collapsed - gasping - on the floor. 

"Her mother?" Daniel asked, dazed and coughing. 

"Stupid! Why am I wasting my time? The Goa'uld Nirrti, her mother." Remil shook his head, obviously tiring of the intimidation game he was playing. "I have sworn to the Goddess that I will not harm you. I will keep this promise as long as you treat her with reverence. If you do anything that is against her wishes, I will kill you. Now, get dressed and put the cuffs back on. They will lock as you press them into place. Then call for the guard. I will waste no more time on you." Remil stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Daniel propped himself against the wall. The full implication of what Remil had just told him, slowly sinking in. Ra... Hathor's father *and* husband... if this "goddess" were a child of Ra, she could be a sister to Hathor. But, if she were also a child of Nirrti... that would make her a harcissus! 

He had truly been foolish. He had found a person who had all the answers! She could tell him *everything* the Earth needed to know to defeat the Goa'uld, maybe she even knew where the boy was, and... *she* wanted *him*! It would mean that he had to outthink her, make her believe he was accepting his place. 

She would realize insincerity and pretense. It would mean he would have to become her slave, and allow her control over his body... perhaps over his very soul. To protect those he cared most about, to give Earth the edge it needed over its enemy, it would be worth this price. "A gift my Goddess, you have no idea how much of a gift you truly will give to me," Daniel spoke to himself as he put aside the clothing of his former life. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Part Five 

How she readied herself for him. Servants brushed her jet-black hair, rubbed scented oils into her skin, adorned her with jewelry, and colored her nails... her lips... her eyes. Great expectation coursed through her, more than when her mother would return with stories of conquest. Mother returned no longer. 

She did not want to believe the reports, however all had been in agreement. He was dressed... and of his own accord. He was ready for her, and well on his way to complete surrender. When all the servants had left, and she was alone, she chose her adornment to complement his. Equally soft, flowing and sheer to the point of not seeming a garment at all. She would show Daniel the Goddess of his highest imaginings... and in so doing... move the process along. 

A knock broke her reverie, "He has eaten, washed, and is now prepared to come before you, my Goddess." 

'Humans,' she thought, 'so predictable... so motivated by basic needs such as hunger. How enjoyable is the spirit of this one. *Almost* a pity to have to break it.' She looked expectantly to the doorway, wanting to see the fire in his eyes... the defiant stance... the tunic! Instead, the man who entered was not the proud slayer of Goa'uld she had first met. 

He entered her private bedchamber, eyes downcast, trembling slightly. He was dressed in the handsome garment, and it left all of him - every single bit of him - visible to her. He wore the chains well, and that excited her. She could demand of his body anything she wished. He blushed lightly. His form... so worthy of a Goddess... so strong... intelligent... And yet there was something missing. He seemed devoid of soul. 

"Approach," she commanded. 

Daniel walked obediently to her side, then knelt, speaking in soft tones, "Yes, my Goddess. How might I please you?" 

She looked him over. This new attitude was definitely not the result of good cooking. Perhaps this could be a ploy? Might he be playing along while planning an act of resistance? "I wish you to tell me, why the sudden change of heart?" 

Daniel's eyes remained focused on the floor, "Are you not pleased? Is it not what you want?" 

She echoed him, "Is it what *you* want?" He hesitated to answer. "You must really think me gullible to believe such a quick transformation." Something caught her eye... redness about his neck. She lifted his chin, and briefly their eyes met. She could see only sincerity there. "What has happened to you? To your neck?" 

Daniel remained silent. 

"Was it Remil? Did he do this?" 

Daniel nodded. "He was helping me understand how all my actions must show great reverence toward you my Goddess." 

'So...,' she reflected, 'it was not only hunger... it was fear. Or could it be simply biding time until his friends came looking? Well.... that option could be easily eliminated.' She stroked his hair and felt the slight shiver that ran through him. "I have a great need for you to show me such reverence now that we are alone together." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Colonel O'Neill, sir, the men have searched all morning and no sign of Doctor Jackson," the eager Sergeant reported. "We are awaiting further orders, sir." 

"Why don't you guys rest up and grab some lunch. I'm gonna check out the caves where Teal'c was searching, then we'll rendezvous back here." Jack looked at the young unit of excited and able searchers. It was their first off-world assignment, and they really didn't want to return empty handed. Neither did he. 

As he headed for the caves, he could see Teal'c waving to him. He picked up his pace and soon joined the Jaffa. "Anything?" 

"I am sorry to report that I have not located Daniel Jackson. I did, however, find a curious set of inscriptions in this rock. I believe we may have found the world which Nirrti was using as a base of operations," Teal'c dutifully reported. 

"Was..., right Teal'c? She's been banished or put out of commission... or whatever it is the Goa'uld do to traitors. So she's not here anymore, right?" Jack had learned through personal experience never to write off *any* Goa'uld, banished, dead or otherwise. 

"I see no sign of recent activity, however it does appear this was indeed her home world at some time in the past." Teal'c commented. 

"So... maybe some of her followers are holed up here somewhere and they saw an opportunity to grab Daniel?" 

"I have found no sign of Daniel Jackson. It is as you told General Hammond. He seems to have disappeared without a trace." 

"I'm not giving up... not yet anyway. Let's keep looking," Jack ordered as he began to back track to his group of men, not noticing a faint click and whirring sound as he passed an obelisk-shaped rock. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Get up Daniel. Look about this place, and tell me what you think," his Goddess commanded. 

Daniel stood slowly, and looked around. He'd not noticed there was anything in the room other than her, and that intoxicating spicy odor again. The archeologist in him soon took over. This place! Oh... this place! It was a treasure trove... of artifacts and information, some Goa'uld... some distinctly human, though not apparently earth-based. Everywhere he looked were engravings, statues, books, maps, devices... Each capturing his attention and eliciting excited responses. For the moment at least, he'd forgotten his plight. "Oh, just look at what's here! I can't even begin to... It would take a lifetime to study it all! This... this looks like 5th or 6th Century but why the unusual markings? Oh... oh and THIS! A book? A Goa'uld *history* book? I... I'm overwhelmed. Even after a minute of study, I can understand some of the relationships that no one could figure out. No one..." His voice faded out, except for occasional exclamations. 

He finished his excited wanderings with his back to her. He was holding a particularly informative manual on Goa'uld physiology, rapidly flipping the pages, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He froze as arms reached around him, wrapping about his waist... lightly fingering his chest... his nipples. "Ahh... ummm... I ... ahhh... would like very much to examine the contents of this... ahhh..." She was stroking him lower now, pressing her body into his back. He could feel the arousal in her breasts and her sweet breath hot on his neck. 

"You have questions? Are there things you want to be told about? Ask me," she implored.... continuing to massage him. 

"My Goddess is very lovely and most... ummm... distracting. I find it hard to think..." He couldn't believe how tongue-tied he'd become. She was telling him that he could ask anything and all he could think of was the heat building in his body. The arousal was becoming very evident. 

She laughed and bid him to try very hard... and to continue. 

"What is this place?" he managed to ask with a breathy voice. 

"It belonged to my mother... before she was sent away. She taught me... gave me everything... protected me, and because of the Tau'ri, she had to go away." Daniel could detect a very real sadness in her voice. 

"And where..?" he began. 

She cut him off, responding almost as he asked the question. "Deep inside the world where we met." Daniel tried unsuccessfully to hide the relief he felt that she'd not taken him to some unknown world. "Happy to not be across the galaxy?" she intuited. "Hopeful of rescue?" 

He cleared his throat and hoped in the process he'd get the world to stop spinning, "Rescue? What from?" 

Her voice turned strict, and Daniel felt a sharp pull to his neck collar forcing him to turn and face her. "You do not expect me to believe that food, a talk from Remil... and becoming my slave is now your chosen life?" 

Daniel stared into her eyes, dark and dangerous. He felt a part of him slip away. Such beauty, so much knowledge... how could he ever refuse her? What other life could ever have what this life promised to him? He wanted to turn from her. He wanted to tell her that it didn't matter who or what she was, he valued his freedom above all else. But he couldn't... it was no longer true. 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Part Six 

Daniel switched between sensations... emotions... He felt very much alive... energized... and at the same time a deep exhaustion began to overtake him. He was angry... trapped and should be fighting back, but he was giving up in bits and pieces. Surrendering, as she had predicted, willingly. If he could only remain in control long enough to find out the things she knew, and not lose himself in the process. Somehow in the middle of this maelstrom of thought and feeling, she was also managing to arouse him. It was uncontrollable. It felt so much like... like Hathor... like Shyla... He was being used and graciously consenting. The fact that he was at least aware of his situation gave him hope. Maybe he would be able to remain Doctor Daniel Jackson... in slave's clothing. 

She'd been asking him something else about his friends, but he couldn't focus his thoughts enough to come up with an answer. She must have seen his confusion, and began to lead him gently this time, to her bed. 

"You will please me, now. I wish for you to rub my body with the special emollient... that which only a Goddess can possess." 

He found himself following her, pulled along by his neck chains. He knelt by her side as she displayed herself upon the gold, satin-covered bed. He opened the jar and noted the pungent spicy odor wafting up to him, and then all thoughts of resistance or free will fled. She had become in that instant his entire world, and he would do absolutely *anything* to please her. 

"You have very talented hands. Your fingers are long, the skin soft. How are you feeling?" she cooed. 

"Very well, my goddess... well... actually... a bit... drunk... I think," Daniel's voice was quiet. 

She guided his hands to the fastenings for her dress, encouraging him to slip it off. Her body fairly shook with anticipation. She was a goddess, superior by far to all humans, to all Goa'uld. In her lifetime, she had found no one who had ever come close to capturing her affection. She remained a virgin. This day she would long remember... this man would be given the honor. For a brief moment, she felt a twinge of guilt. She had promised to not use the nishta, but in controlled amounts it would ensure what she wanted. He would not refuse her, and he would remember *everything.* Best of all, he would be certain it was all his own thinking. She motioned for him to join her in the bed. He climbed in, and began covering her body with kisses. How he relished the taste of her! "You have never told me, if I might be allowed to know, what am I to call you?" 

"Because I greatly respect her powers, I have chosen the name Hera," she responded. "And I will call you husband and pharaoh, as you are the first to know me." 

The heat within him started to build, and with it an urge he could not hold back. "After me, you will desire no other. We will be a perfect union, as we have much to gift each other." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Remil entered and was immediately sickened at the sight before him. She was to be worshipped, and he would protect her with his very life... but there she was... being made an object of lust. And by the useless human no less! It must be what she desired, as he could smell the remains of holy oil in the room. Still, it was wrong. The human was causing his Goddess to debase herself. He would do what he could to fix the problem. He cleared his throat, hoping to get their attention. When neither responded, he announced in a tremulous voice, "My goddess... strangers continue to explore the surface." 

Still no answer, only groans from the tangle of limbs wrapped in satin. 

"Ahem!... I fear they might discover the opening to the holy rings and gain entrance to your palace, my Goddess. Please... tell me what you wish me to do." Remil kept watch over the human with a cold eye. If he showed a sign of defiling her... 

A silken voice with a knife's edge flowed to the first prime's ears from the bed, "I will join you in the antechamber, Remil. This once I will overlook your behavior. Never again are you to come to my private chambers when I am engaged in lovemaking!" 

He heard it, and he'd seen them with his own eyes, but he could scarcely believe. Nirrti herself had proclaimed the Goddess chaste... eternal virgin. If only Nirrti were here, things would be much different. If only the human would go away, things would be as they once were. He bowed stiffly and retreated to the antechamber, as a jealous rage boiled within. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Daniel felt her slip softly out of the bed. She'd whispered that she would soon return, and he could scarcely wait. His arms felt so empty, his desire so compelling. He lay back enjoying the warmth. It felt as if he were floating. His eyes closed briefly and he smiled. This was nothing like Hathor... all would be well... he was certain of it. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

She donned her robe and found Remil pacing about the room. "Speak now! I must tell you that your timing is terrible!" 

"If I may be allowed to speak my mind, my Goddess... you are far too lenient with the human. He does not obey out of devotion to you. He obeys because I told him that you are harcissus. He wants from you what the Goa'uld also want... knowledge and power. Inside there is no true feeling for you... only the fire from the holy oil. He is no different from all the others." Remil hesitated as he saw her features darken. 

"You told him?" 

"You did not forbid me to do so. I was greatly angered by his lack of respect for you. You should have let me use the whip." As Remil finished, he dropped to one knee. He knew she could interpret his 

"So, Daniel is every bit as clever as I had been told. I knew there must have been some reason why he had decided to cooperate. You are wrong, however. He *is* different from the others." She began to pace and think. "I will have him prove his faith in me. I will have him bring me the one called Jack, and you will instruct Daniel on the deadly use of your whip. If he fails to prove himself beyond any doubt, I will demand his execution. I am *not* a forgiving goddess!" She motioned for Remil to stand. "Use my mother's invisibility device. Follow him to the surface, but remain hidden. Report back to me all that he says and does when he contacts the other humans. Also Remil, should any of them try to escape, I am sure you will make certain none of them leaves the planet... alive." 

"Yes my goddess, nothing would give me greater pleasure," Remil bowed and went off to do her bidding. He already knew exactly what he would report back to her of the human's disloyal activities. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

She opened the door to the bedchamber and simply stared at him. Sleeping. Peacefully. A handsome blush to his skin... a faint smile upon his lips. Remil was probably right, but she still allowed herself to hope. "Daniel? Daniel, you must awaken," she called to him as she shook him lightly. 

"Hmmm? Oh! I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. Please forgive me," he mumbled sleepily, not certain exactly where he was... or what he'd just been doing. Several things he did know. His head hurt, things seemed a bit fuzzy, and he was... oh... this was not good. He was in her bed. 

"Your friends have returned to the planet. As we speak they are looking for you. You must go to them and tell them of your decision to remain here as my servant. I will see that you are properly armed so that they do not attempt to take you back against your will." She waited for his answer as he sat up groggily. 

Daniel still couldn't recall whether or not they'd... actually... 

Didn't matter. He had no time to think about that. For now, he had to let SG-1 know that he was OK, and that he was staying. He'd also try to get them the hell out of there. "You trust me to go alone to do this?" 

"If I can not trust you on this small matter, how can I trust you on anything else?" she sweetly lied. "I will be able to communicate with you, in case you need my help. I will place a small device inside your ear that will allow us to speak to each other." 

"In case I need help?" 

"Yes." 

"Not because you distrust me?" 

"No. Why would you think such a thing? I have called you husband. We have shared a bed." 

"Right." Daniel suddenly felt nauseous. He needed fresh air. "Will you allow me to remove the chains? Perhaps put on my old clothing?" 

"Why? I *like* how you look. It will serve to further convince your friends. No, you may not change, but I do suggest being very careful of pricker bushes." She smiled again, watching as he shifted uncomfortably and tried to pull the tunic down to cover himself better. Her original plan might yet work. Daniel could prove himself worthy and perform as an exemplary slave, exacting torture upon one of his own kind. Then she would have what she needed to show the Goa'uld leaders the extent of her power. 

On the other hand... her plan might fail. Daniel could resist, and attempt to escape. That option also had its pleasures. She would capture all the invading Tau'ri and force them to witness a very slow, very painful ritual execution. Perhaps they too had some value to sell off to some warring faction or another. 

She adored being in such control. She thrived upon it. If only she could rid herself of the troubling dreams. Dreams of a small child. A child with powers rivaling her own, calling out to her. Asking her for something. Begging her to listen, before it was too late... 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

[Next Part](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/giftofgoddess2.html)

  


* * *

>   
> © April 4, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

  



End file.
